Under the Moon
by Empath of the Night
Summary: Nightwing and Raven have been two lost souls and only until now have they found comfort once again. NightwingxRaven COMICS!


This story is an opinion as to what exactly happened in Teen Titans #30. I, a _once_BBxRae fan, have been quite angered at how fast BB and Rae have been matched together. At first, I was skeptical as to why on earth the two would even be paired.

However, I have come to like the pairing ever since 2004. Now that the writer has rushed the relationship, I was really pissed off. So, I did some research in the comics and realized that NightwingxRaven is the bomb! So, this story was once a BBxRae, but now, (sorry guys! -- BBxRaes), I changed my allegiances to RobxRae -- although NWxRae would've been better.

* * *

**Act One, SceneOne**

The dumbfounded expression that played across his face was unbelievably natural. Batman had just recovered the last items needed to defeat the Villains United and now he has recently assigned Nightwing to do the clean up. Now, Dick Grayson stares over Bludhaven with a certain teammate he never would have guessed Batman would bestow upon him.

"Bruce has requested my presence in your midst." Raven's dark indigo cloak waved with grace. She removed her hood and revealed striking amethyst eyes that sparkled in the midnight like tiny diamonds.

"So, you're my partner for this mission?" Nightwing asked, still hesitant as to how he should handle himself around the woman or now, the girl of his dreams.

His anger towards Brother Blood for transgressing her into a teenager had inspired such a strong hatred inside of him that even he wasn't aware he could have.

"Yes Richard, I believe I have already confirmed that information. I do not think that a man with your caliber and intelligence would be able to misunderstand the previous words recently spoken." She graced herself with such dignified respect that Dick couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go then!" Dick then jumped over the 120-story building Bludhaven inhibited and soared down to hell with Raven elegantly falling behind.

_(I refuse to feed the DC writers my ideas. A friend of mine was working on an extensive and creative storyline for Raven (The levels of hell Geoff Johns?). He worked and worked for 10 years and when he decided to tell me about it in a restaurant, apparently someone heard it and copied the idea—thus the Teen Titans #30.California is no longer safe for idealists and thinkers! Shame on you pro-writers!)_

Once they finished the mission, Raven teleported Nightwing back on the same place they had met.

"I believe your use for my capabilities is no longer needed. I will return to Titan's Tower and—"

"Can't you stay for a bit longer?" Dick asked, desperately wanting to spend more time with the cloaked woman of the Titans.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend more time with you."

"That is not a solid answer to my question. Would you please impart on me as to why you would like more time with me?"

"Sure, I missed you a lot Raven. Ever since you supposedly died, I couldn't help but think of you. Now, you're in this stupid teenage body and you can't even leave it!"

"So you are unable to comprehend and translate the fact that I am now forever bound to this 'teenage' body?"

"Yes Raven, I can't. You were the most amazing person I have ever known in my life. On top of overcoming your father, you had a lot going for you! You lived in Broadway. You finished College. You had a Job. You had a life! And now, now you're with him? You're with Beast Boy? Out of everyone in the team, where did Gar get into your mix of romances? You treated him like a little brother! He was 5 years younger than you!"

"I am sorry that I have supposedly disappointed your standards as to whom and what I am or should be. But, there is so many that say I am **unwanted **and so I settled for the one person that seemed to have some affection for me."

"And that's who? Beast Boy?"

"Yes it is! He— age doesn't matter!"

"Fine. If age doesn't matter and even though you're 6 years older than this body, then I don't need to be forgiven for what I need to do next."

He seized Raven by the arm and brought her closer to his strong frame. He dug into her body, her lips, and even then, he still craved and hungered for a love he had been denied for 4 years.

He savagely engulfed her entire being while Raven wholeheartedly accepted his more than aggressive advances. She held him tighter in her arms, as he embraced her entire being, hands placing themselves in various locations of her '**untouched'** body.

Soon, the two released one another from their hold and began to consider the consequences that came with those actions, or rather her actions. Dick was rather enjoying that kiss, however Raven, being the loyal and honest person she was, denied herself from continuing for her obligations to Garfield.

Questions, inquisitions, all raged in her mind. She was momentarily rendered incapacitated to execute any form of life or action at all. Everything was a blank in her mind.

"I—I need to go. I need to see Garfield."

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?" and with a mist of displaced air, she was gone.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated if you review me. Oh, and I forgot to mention, this story may not be canon, but the ideas in it such as Raven's age is actually true. Just wanted you guys to know! 


End file.
